


Love Live SixFigure Character Sheet

by LordHonk0803



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: After Muse and Aqours, Charcter Sheet, F/F, OG Love Live, OG character, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHonk0803/pseuds/LordHonk0803
Summary: Decided to try creating a completely OG character Idol group, this the Character sheet for them, I’ll be releasing One shots to give more of an idea about the characters in the future. Feel free to comment  your thoughts and ideas. Thanks :)





	Love Live SixFigure Character Sheet

SixFigure (Muttsu no zu)

Main Characters  
Haruki Watanabe  
Mia Hansen  
Yuu Hoshizora  
Naomi Miki  
Sayaka Hitomi  
Sayori Aoki 

Ships (my idea on the ships, could change)  
Haruki/Mia  
Yuu/Naomi  
Sayaka/Sayori

Sizes H/B/W  
Sayaka 163 / 77 / 58  
Haruki 160 / 84 / 61  
Mia 159 / 88 / 57  
Naomi 156 / 79 / 53  
Saori 154 / 74 / 59  
Yuu 153 / 71 / 60

Background  
-Haruki Watanabe 17  
DOB-September, 28  
Born in Uchiura, Japan  
Moved to Texas during elementary school  
Moved back to japan her first year of High School  
Well known before the group  
Leader  
Guitarist/Singer  
Otonokizaka High  
3rd Year

-Naomi Miki 17  
DOB-March, 7  
Born in Tokyo, Japan  
Guitarist/singer  
Otonokizaka High  
3rd Year

-Sayori Aoki 16  
DOB-June 22  
Born in Tokyo, Japan  
Singer/ Pianist  
UTX  
2nd Year

-Yuu Hoshizora 15  
DOB-June 5  
Born in Osako, Japan  
Lyricist/ Singer  
Otonokizaka High  
1st Year

-Sayaka Hitomi 16  
DOB-May 19  
Born in Uchiura, Japan  
Calligraphy/ Singer  
UTX  
2nd Year

-Mia Hansen 16  
DOB-December 24  
Born in Denmark  
Moved to Japan in middle school  
Costume designer/ Singer  
Otonokizaka High  
2nd Year

**Author's Note:**

> Should have the first one shot out next week, thanks for reading.


End file.
